


Silhouette

by lowflyingidiom



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Scars, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowflyingidiom/pseuds/lowflyingidiom
Summary: Tifa knows what she wants, but she may fall to pieces before she can ask for it.Aeris is prepared to collect the pieces.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart
Comments: 8
Kudos: 113





	Silhouette

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure PWP, and absolutely no context is needed outside basic game continuity for the enjoyment of this fic. That said, it can be read as a stand-alone _or_ as chapter 23.5 of [this monstrously long thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504773/chapters/64596250)  
> – whatever floats your boat. 
> 
> Title borrowed from a _highly recommended_ Catie Curtis song that has little to do with this fic, but gives me serious Tifa feels.

Aeris and Tifa finally made it back to their shared hotel room late in the evening, for the first time not also shared by Yuffie or Red XIII or any of the others. 

They had shared a tent before, of course. A tiny little oasis of privacy in the wider world – the sounds of AVALANCHE around them filtering in but no eyes to observe as they laid close beside one another. 

Sometimes, they woke curled together in warmth and comfort. 

Usually it was Aeris who moved in the night – reaching out to wrap slim but strong arms around Tifa, warm breath ghosting against the nape of her neck in a way that made her blush and bite her lip to suppress a response. 

Sometimes, Tifa thought Aeris was actually awake. 

Usually she wanted to reach back – but could never quite bring herself to do it, some lingering shyness even though she felt sure of her welcome. As if admitting her want would suddenly change everything. 

As if everything hadn’t already changed the night that Aeris had closed the space between them early, pulled her close, kissed her warm and chaste. 

“Is this okay?” Aeris had asked her then. 

“ _Yes_ ,” Tifa had answered emphatically, and Aeris had kissed her again. Kissed her and held her like she didn’t know the way Tifa was shaking apart inside from her touch. 

And that had been the end of it, after that. The meaningful looks were still there, the small touches, but clearly Aeris had been... _waiting_... for something from Tifa. Some confirmation that Tifa wasn’t sure how to give, or how to ask for. 

It was different, with men – the way they watched her, pursued her, saw her body ahead of anything else. And she could give them her body without ever needing to feel _seen_. 

From the day they met, she had never doubted that Aeris saw her. Saw through her. Laid her open with green eyes that were so, so soft. 

And now here they were, in a little hotel room in Costa del Sol, all to themselves. No curious eyes. No distractions. No way to defer the situation with a whispered warning of being overheard, or the need to sleep before a turn on watch. 

Just her, and Aeris. 

Tifa had showered when they first entered the room, and dressed herself to sleep in a wildly oversized tshirt she had scavenged from Barret when it had been irreparably damaged in a monster encounter a few weeks prior. The neckline dropped down past one shoulder, and the shredded hem fell nearly to her knees, and it made her feel armoured in a way she felt she needed, in that moment. 

She rested her hip against the window ledge and watched the tourists pass by beneath their hotel room, revelers whose evenings were just beginning, off to find some party at one club or another, or maybe along the white beaches of the resort town. She could too, she supposed, if she wanted to draw out just a little further the strange sense of anticipation and anxiety that settled low in her belly and fluttered behind her sternum every time she was alone with Aeris lately. 

The sound of the shower shut off in the adjoining bathroom, and a few moments later Aeris emerged in a cloud of steam. 

Attention still mostly on the window, Tifa almost missed that the other woman had emerged wrapped in one of the hotel’s giant white towels, a second smaller one in her hands and smoothing over her water-darkened hair. 

Tifa found once she did look over it was almost impossible to look away. 

“Aeris...” she began, and whatever she was about to say caught nervously in her throat. By force of will, she turned her attention back to the street below the window, but couldn’t seem to make sense of anything she saw there. 

_It’s a big towel,_ she told herself firmly, _it covers as much as we’d normally wear. Don’t be a fool._

But something was so much more suggestive about the way that Aeris had come out of the shower – not just given freedom to let her eyes trace over the graceful lines of the woman’s bared shoulders, but something intimate and vulnerable and resonant of her recent nudity that left Tifa feeling hot and nervous in spite of herself. 

“Tifa,” Aeris’s voice, gentle and affectionate, carried across the stillness of the room. She dropped the smaller towel she was using to dry her hair at the bottom of one of the beds and walked on bare feet toward the window. 

Tifa found herself watching as Aeris’s toes curled into the carpet with every step – safer than watching her body, safer than watching her face and her eyes full of care and understanding and just a little bit of mischief. 

When there were only a few feet left between them Tifa did look up, asked “ _Wait_ ,” and heard the pleading note in her own voice before she knew it was going to be there, “I... Aeris I don’t know what I’m doing, here.” 

“That’s okay,” she answered, “I do... if you want to?”

“I...” she searched Aeris’s eyes for a long moment and found only welcome. Understood somehow that whatever her answer was, it would be enough, “I do... want to. I do want to.” 

“Come on, then,” Aeris smiled, held out a hand. 

For the first time, and with only the smallest hesitation, Tifa took it. Let Aeris pull her in close.

Their bodies pressed together first. Tifa felt the warm dampness of the bath towel leeching into the shirt she wore, making her painfully aware of the proximity, the press between them separated by so very little fabric. 

For a suspended moment they stood close, so close, lips almost but not quite touching. Aeris’s breath on her lips was fresh with the minty toothpaste included with the room, and when Tifa finally found the nerve to close the distance in an electric brush of lips, everything about her was impossibly soft – her body where they pressed together, her skin under Tifa’s fingers when they snuck up to cup her face, the plush of her lips that yielded so easily to Tifa’s chaste contact. 

After a moment, she felt Aeris smiling into the kiss, and Tifa let her eyes drop closed, just feeling. Let the first kiss turn into a second, and a third, until she was sure she would come out of her skin from the wanting and the promise of finally, finally having. 

At some point, Aeris’s hands had found a hitherto unknown sensitive spot just above her elbows and was drawing tiny circles there with her fingertips, drawing Tifa along with her until they bumped into the edge of a bed. 

“Still okay?” Aeris broke the kiss to ask her, eyes gone dark but still watching with so much attentiveness that it sent a new small thrill through Tifa’s body. 

She hummed her assent, and it was all the encouragement that Aeris needed to reach between them and untie the towel from around her torso, dropping it over the foot of the bed as she scooted backward onto the mattress. 

Tifa felt her heart hammering in her chest, couldn’t help but stare at the woman’s body laid out before her, all lithe muscle and gentle curves. She let her eyes run from Aeris’s face – open, happy, lips a little swollen, cheeks a little flushed – down the delicate line of her neck to her breasts. Smaller than Tifa’s, but her mind was supplying her images (once hypothetical and now with full, beautiful certainty) of how each would be a perfect handful, pink nipples standing up bright and proud against her pale skin. 

Her eyes traveled lower over her stomach – well defined from the hard path they had travelled, or maybe just naturally Aeris – to the gentle dip of her navel, all the way to the patch of chestnut curls between her legs... 

Tifa found herself blushing all over again, wrenching her eyes back up to Aeris’s face to find the other woman’s eyes dancing with some unspoken delight. 

“Come on then,” Aeris invited her, and Tifa followed, crawling across the bed in pursuit as Aeris backed up to the headboard.

“Come on top of me,” Aeris instructed, and after a shy moment Tifa did as she asked, straddling Aeris’s lap with some embarrassment, some arousal. She glanced down to see her oversized shirt forming a pool of fabric between where their bodies met. 

Aeris reached up to sink her fingers gently into Tifa’s hair, making her scalp tingle even as Aeris drew her down until they were nearly close enough to kiss again.

“You can touch me, if you want” Aeris whispered before closing the final distance to press their lips together again, making Tifa whimper against her with the thought. 

She raised her hands, feeling too rough, too clumsy for the job, to rest on Aeris’s waist. Slid them upward until her thumbs brushed at the delicate skin marking the bottom of her breasts and tracing back and forth there until the other woman shivered against her

“I like that,” Aeris whispered against her mouth, squirming a little under her touch, “Talk to me, Tifa.” 

“I... don’t know what to say,” Tifa admitted, pausing the motion of her hands even as she turned her face away, let her forehead drop onto her friend’s shoulder for just a moment while she tried to collect herself. 

“Tell me anything,” Aeris asked, “Tell me how you feel. Tell me how this feels.” 

Aeris moved her fingers from Tifa’s hair and ran them down her side, a warm press through the thin cotton of the tshirt. Fingertips brushed the tops of her thighs, a quick teasing touch at the juncture of her hip before traveling back upward, leaving shivers of excitement in their wake and a throb between her legs. 

“Umm, feels _good_ ,” Tifa told her, and when it didn’t seem sufficient she pressed her face into the relative privacy of Aeris’s neck and added, “Electric. Like I’m going to come apart for you, in a good way.” 

“Good,” Aeris praised her, and put one comforting hand around the nape of Tifa’s neck at the same time that the other rose to the side of a breast, “May I?”

“ _Please_ ,” Tifa answered her, biting her lip and, when that wasn’t sufficient, moving to press soft open kisses along the side of Aeris’s neck while a hand explored her breast, tracing and weighing it with perfect gentleness before seeking out the nipple and giving the most careful pinch, sliding along the fabric of her shirt, making Tifa whimper in spite of herself. 

“... I think I really _might_ come apart,” Tifa confessed into Aeris’s ear in a hot rush of a whimper.

She realized as she said it that it was true, although she wasn’t sure what they had done so far that should make their actions feel so daring, so extraordinary, except for the weeks of wanting, of uncertainty that lead up to the moment. 

“That’s what we’re aiming for,” Aeris answered her, teasing, before shifting under Tifa’s legs, the movement sweet against her growing arousal, “Shift a little, just over one leg, there you go,” Aeris coaxed her, and Tifa sat up to follow her lead, finding that she blushed as the other woman guided her to press down onto her thigh, her sex pushing against soft skin and hard muscle. 

“No panties?” Aeris grinned at her, making Tifa squirm under her gaze even as her wetness pressed against her friend’s leg.

“I wasn’t sure,” Tifa admitted, not daring to look away even as she was spread open and vulnerable where Aeris shifted against her and made her throb.

“You planned this too,” Aeris accused her, grabbing her by the hips and guiding her to find a rhythm, rocking back and forth while she tried to form a full thought to reply. 

“I _hoped_ ,” Tifa rebutted, flush with heat that was quickly forgetting any embarrassment “I wasn’t sure...”

“ _Touch me_ ,” Aeris asked, even as she leaned forward to press her face into Tifa’s breasts, mouthing at her nipples through the shirt in a way that felt absolutely obscene and absolutely perfect at once. 

Tifa followed her instruction, wrapping her arms over the other woman and tracing the line of her shoulder blades, her flanks, petted over her still-wet hair, explored every part of Aeris her hands could reach even as the other woman’s hands guided her to keep rocking, keep humping against her. 

When Tifa was buzzing, so high on arousal that she thought she might finish just from the rhythm of their bodies together and the open press of herself against Aeris’s soft skin, the hands on her hips held her suddenly still. 

She knew she could wiggle from the hold, knew she was strong enough, to shake loose and keep chasing the building pleasure that coiled around her belly and shivered at the base of her spine. She waited, held still.

Aeris looked up at her, eyes dark with pupils blown wide, “On your back,” she asked, and after a moment of hesitation Tifa followed her instruction, shifting off and away before settling herself against the pillows. Bit her lip, nervous again, as Aeris knelt in front of her and pushed her knees apart to slide between them, left her feeling exposed and vulnerable.

“Aeris,” she breathed, and while the woman met her gaze evenly, flushed with want, patient for whatever Tifa was about to say, Tifa found she had no idea what that was. 

It was... different... with a woman, somehow – even Aeris with whom she had been dancing around this since they had met, what felt like a lifetime ago. She didn’t know what she wanted to say, but thought it might go all the way back to when she had started developing, when suddenly the eyes of all the boys landed on her and the cruel comments started from the girls who had been her closest confidants in childhood. Some feeling that her body and her self were somehow both too much and not enough, all brought into terrible focus by the vivid scar that now ran from her clavicle to just below her right breast. Something about how men had so eagerly exposed her breasts only to reel back in horror, or had carried on in unfeeling indifference, upon seeing the history carved into her skin – back when she first arrived in Midgar, angry and devastated and more than a little self-destructive before finding AVALANCHE.

She didn’t know how to say any of that, but something of it must have shown through because all at once her arms were full of Aeris, lips on her cheeks, her temple, her forehead, her lips… “Want you so much, Tifa,” she whispered against her mouth, “ _All_ of you.” 

“Yes,” Tifa let herself agree, wrapped her arms around Aeris’s slender form and pulled her down for long kisses, the woman opening to her with sweetness and soft edges and fire underneath all the same, until she couldn’t remember what she had been so worried about to begin with. 

When the want fully rekindled in her, she found herself whispering, “Aeris, please.” 

Aeris dropped a final brief kiss on her lips before sitting back, fingers finding the hem of Tifa’s oversized shirt and pushing it up over her hips until it bunched beneath her breasts, let her fingers explore the muscular lines of her stomach and making Tifa flinch, ticklish. 

After a brief moment of indecision, Tifa sat up and pulled the shirt over her head, tossing it across the room to land half off a desk chair. When she dropped back to the bed she reached above herself to curl her fingers around the headboard, posing as best she could while something inside her tried to shake apart. 

“Beautiful,” Aeris confirmed, hands laid flat against her stomach and thumbs again at the juncture of Tifa’s hip, just teasing at the edge of the dark curls that began there. 

“You don’t mind the scar?” 

Aeris shook her head, “It’s part of you, isn’t it?”

Tifa let out a shuddering sigh, let her eyes drop closed and her head fall back into the pillows. There was too much there, some part of herself that she’d rather not have, a whole period she would cut out of her history, given the chance. 

“I know,” Aeris answered in that funny way she had of understanding exactly what Tifa was thinking, and something about it let the tension out of her shoulders, let her drop back to the mattress in real calm and not just an imitation of it. 

She didn’t bother to hold in the shuddering noise as Aeris’s hands found her breasts, calloused hands that sent a ripple of sensation across her sensitive skin even as Aeris pushed them up and together. Tifa couldn’t quite bring herself to look, even as the warmth of it moved through her, so the tickle of Aeris’s wet hair against her stomach was her only warning as lips pressed low on her sternum, just above where the wide, ugly scar began. 

“You don’t have to –”

“Tifa I’ve been waiting to.” 

A hand left her breasts, traced down her stomach to slip between her legs and Tifa arched at the touch as a finger ran the wet length of her and set her nerves on fire.

“Do that again,” Tifa asked, and felt her friend’s laughter against her chest.

“I was kind of planning on it.”

Tifa released her grip on the headboard to wrap around Aeris as the questing fingers explored her, whispering touches that mapped out her most sensitive places. 

“Ah, Aeris,” she pressed into the touch not fully of her own accord, the heat in her belly seeking some further stimulation, turning into something ragged and desperate, “Please, I need...” 

With a hum of assent the other woman was sliding away down her body, pressing her legs apart to settle between them in earnest, “All okay?”

“Whatever you want,” Tifa confirmed, any hesitation forgotten, “Just please...” 

She still was hardly prepared when the questing fingers coaxed open her folds and soft (so soft) lips made contact with her desperately sensitized clit, mouthing gently at the hood and making her arch off the bed. 

She risked opening her eyes and was met by the intensity of Aeris’s rapt attention, blushing all over again to see that gaze fixed on her from between her legs, pale freckles across Aeris’s nose somehow so critically important contrasted against her own dark pubic hair. She let her eyes drop closed again, overwhelmed, but reached for the hand Aeris lay across her trembling stomach, and the woman tangled their fingers together with a gentle squeeze before working at her clit with fresh enthusiasm. 

Tifa answered with a low moan in her throat as the questing fingers that had spread her open began to slide inside, her body offering no resistance but bucking into the touch, the feeling of being filed, the sensation of Aeris’s calloused fingers alien inside her even as she pressed into the touch to get more, deeper, fuller. 

Aeris moaned against her and the vibration sang through her body, even as lips sealed around her clit in earnest and another finger slid inside, giving her something to clench against as she chased after everything that Aeris was willing to give her. 

“So good,” she breathed, even as she reached her free arm above her head to grab again at the headboard, turning her face into her arm as she did, trying to find some feeling of being grounded as Aeris took her to pieces, made her buck up against her expectations and writhe against the mouth and fingers that followed her through it. 

Even as Tifa moved under her, Aeris curled her fingers gently inside, finding some indefinable angle that made Tifa squirm and then cry out as Aeris began a slow, regular rhythm against the sweet spot within her. 

“Aeris, I’m going to –” she warned, even as the coiled energy at her core built toward a sweet crescendo. 

Aeris hummed agreement against her, following Tifa even as she shook and bucked with impending climax. The mouth on her alternated between gentle pressure and suction even as the questing fingers drew out pleasure from deep inside her. 

Tifa cried out as her orgasm hit, waves of pleasure that curled her toes into the duvet and raised her hip high off the bed in pursuit of Aeris’s touch, clamping hard around Aeris inside her again and again. 

“Shhh,” Aeris gentled her, stayed with her as she rode it out, stayed with her through the spasming aftershocks that left her spent and twitching, avoiding her over sensitive clit to instead place comforting kisses along the inside of Tifa’s thigh that made her warm with extended pleasure. 

“Good?” Aeris asked, when the last shivers of orgasm left her, replaced with a feeling of warm wellbeing. 

“ _Yes_ ,” Tifa answered emphatically as Aeris’s fingers finally slipped free of her center, a strange feeling of emptiness in their wake. 

Face full of sudden mischief, Aeris planted the hand covered with her orgasm against Tifa’s stomach, a silken slide against the sheen of sweat already there that made Tifa blush and shiver as Aeris drew out hearts against the skin below her navel. 

“I’m going to need another shower,” Tifa commented, and Aeris laughed.

“That's how you know we’re doing it right.” 

She crawled up the bed until they were nose to nose again, and Tifa lifted her head to meet her, tasting herself on Aeris’s wet and swollen lips and humming with contentment. 

“Move a little up?” Tifa asked her lazily, reaching to help guide Aeris into place even as she complied, until she leaned against the headboard in such a way that her breasts swung forward into Tifa’s range, and she raised her face to place slow kisses on first one and then the other. 

Bringing her hands up to cup Aeris’s breasts – a perfect handful, heavy against her palms, the way she had imagined – she let herself take one bright nipple into her mouth, rolling her tongue against it and reveling in the small noise of surprise that Aeris made in response, in the intense heat of the other woman’s sex where it pressed against her stomach.

“Ahh, yes, that’s good,” Aeris hissed, presenting her chest more insistently for Tifa’s attention. Tifa mouthed and sucked at her nipples in turn, kneading gently at the soft flesh in a mirror of what she knew herself to enjoy. 

Aeris gave every indication of enjoying it also, murmuring small noises of approval and pressing herself hot and wet against where their bodies met. 

Then in a moment she was gone, pulled back and sitting on her heels over Tifa’s hips, panting and grinning with a heavy flush across her pale skin that reach all the way down her chest, “Sorry,” she breathed, “I needed a little break.” 

She flopped down on the bed next to Tifa, who in response rolled half on top of her to cover her neck with kisses before beginning to move lower – licking and kissing a trail from the hollow of Aeris’s neck, down to her navel, to the line of her pubic hair, before pausing.

She sat up between Aeris’s parted legs, hands still in a possessive curl over the woman’s hips. 

“I... don’t actually know what to do,” Tifa admitted hesitantly, even as she let her gaze travel the entire length of her friend’s body. 

“It’s okay,” Aeris answered, voice husky, “I’ll show you. Same as we just did.”

She took one of Tifa’s hands in both of her own too-hot ones, folding her center three fingers together before guiding the hand down between her legs, inviting Tifa to touch her, encouraging her to find the sweet, secret opening there. 

“Go slowly,” Aeris instructed, although Tifa was quite certain that there was no way she could have done anything else, mesmerized as her fingers disappear into the silken heat her friend’s body, her heart hammering in her chest and watching with wonder the way that Aeris guided her hand, shifted and writhed against her. 

“Wow,” Tifa breathed, and Aeris gave a short giggle. 

“Yeah,” she agreed, letting go of Tifa’s hand to search for her clit, spreading herself with one hand and using the other to draw tiny circles around it, “Watch me, Tifa, please.” 

As if Tifa could have done anything else.

She stared transfixed at the way Aeris touched herself, open and wanting even as the evidence of her pleasure flexed and shivered around Tifa’s fingers each time she executed some sensitive combination of movements with her own touch. 

Tifa flexed her fingers experimentally forward, trying to recreate the motion that Aeris had used on her that made stars appear behind her eyes so beautifully, and began to thrust gently against her in time with Aeris’s movements over herself.

“Nnn, _yes_ ,” Aeris hissed her approval, shifting her hips to meet Tifa’s motion as a rhythm built, stroking herself in time, “ _So_ good.” 

It wasn’t long before Aeris’s eyes were dropping closed, small involuntary noises spilling from her lips as a frisson ran through her, hands turning quick and erratic against herself. 

All at once she reached one hand to grab onto Tifa’s wrist, surprising with the force of her grip, and held her in place as her inner walls clamped down hard again and again over Tifa’s fingers, issuing a moan that started low and needing and rose into a bright euphoria as she arched up into Tifa’s touch. 

Over as quickly as it hit, Aeris dropped bonelessly into the blankets, panting and sighing even as her muscles continues to tremble and shiver with aftershocks. She released her hold on Tifa, and in turn Tifa slipped free of her, watching in wonder as Aeris caught her breath and turned heavy-lidded eyes on her. 

“Okay?” Tifa asked her, and Aeris offered a half-hearted nod and a small hum of agreement. She spread one arm in invitation and Tifa gratefully sank to the bed beside her, two heads on a single pillow. 

Tentatively, half unsure of her welcome with the moment passed, Tifa slid a hand in a motion that smoothed up Aeris’s flank and back down her stomach to rest affectionately at her hip. Felt some twinge of inequality in the way she had performed.

“I wanted to do for you the way that you...” she tried to articulate the thought but trailed off when the woman hushed her.

Aeris ran her knuckles playfully across Tifa’s cheek before brushing a spill of dark hair from her face, “There’s time,” she promised, “Time enough.” 

If her solemnity was out of place, Tifa was in no condition to notice it. 

Tifa pressed forward to bring their mouths together, chaste now, affectionate and honest with afterglow, “Teach me everything, okay?” 

Aeris just laughed, bright and easy, and kissed her again.

After a while, Tifa realized the shaking inside her had stilled.


End file.
